


Untitled 12.03 coda

by caranfindel



Series: Season 12 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Single sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: What happens after 12.03? This is wildly AU but it got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. Spoilery for 12.03.





	

She comes back and she tries, no one can accuse her of not trying, but it's not enough, it's never enough, these two grown men are not the babies she left behind, are broken in ways she cannot mend, and she herself is broken, ripped in two, half of her feeling she must stay here, she owes it to them, and the other half desperately straining toward _her_ Sammy, _her_ Dean, _her_ John, and if she examines her own heart closely enough she might say the more and more dangerous hunts are almost deliberate, because when it finally happens, when she's clawed open and bleeding out, she's mostly just relieved it's over, because this isn't her life and she can't bear to live it any more, so when Sam finds her and starts the familiar litany of _it's okay, we'll get help, you'll be okay,_ she grasps his hand weakly and says _please, no_ and he understands, she watches some dark memory flash across his face and he understands, and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead and says _I know, it's okay, I love you and it's okay,_ and her last thought is _someone raised you well and I'm sorry it wasn't me,_ but she has other boys who she does get to raise, and they're waiting for her.


End file.
